


Pristine (Perfectworldshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Two years





	Pristine (Perfectworldshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tumblr post; http://doodlesofthesexytype.tumblr.com/post/76507842847/what-if-lysandres-pokemon-servived-the-explosion
> 
> idk about the title i'm just v tired. i can't believe i haven't written for pokemon yet tho it's like, my favourite thing and i have so many ideas and ships and--

Everything seemed colder on that day. Weather because it was the beginning of February or his staff knew to leave him alone today, it felt chilling. He wouldn't get use to that.

Sycamore had left his pen hanging loosely in his hand over board notes, text books and other paper flooding his desk like usual, messy yet all in pristine condition. He was only knocked out of his world when he felt his chair nudge to the side by force, and met eyes with a sitting Pyroar next to his desk.

Even though it pained him to look at the Pokemon every day, to be reminding of every memory he had with the three of them before that day, he couldn't bare to part with the Pyroar. The professor remembered giving him the Litleo as a gift, and couldn't bring himself to give him away like the rest.

He could only bring himself to small, yet emotional and shattering smile as he dropped his pen, petting over the multicoloured mane. "I know. I... miss him too," he finally confessed out loud, eyes watering in the slightest at the defeated Pokemon in front of him.


End file.
